


Rest Up

by thorsodinsn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shipping, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsodinsn/pseuds/thorsodinsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleary blue eyes blink up at him as he dabs a damp cloth over Rick’s clammy forehead. He seems unfocused, almost lost, and Shane’s thrown deepens as he watches his friend lean towards the cool cloth. “How we doin’?” || Drabble || Shane/Rick || Season Undetermined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Up

”Shh. It’s just me.”

A gentle hand is placed against his friend’s thin chest, fingers massaging small circles through the fabric of Rick’s t-shirt. The fabric is near soaked through with sweat and Shane frowns at the heat radiating off the other’s skin. Rick’s brow furrows and a low whine escapes him in a huff of breath.

”Shh, s’alright.” Bleary blue eyes blink up at him as he dabs a damp cloth over Rick’s clammy forehead. He seems unfocused, almost lost, and Shane’s thrown deepens as he watches his friend lean towards the cool cloth. “How we doin’?” Rick grunts, shaking his head as his eyes slip shut once more.

”You don’t have to do this,” is all he says. Shane lets the cloth drop back into the bucket waiting at his feet, the splash of it sending droplets flying over the floor and his boots. His attention, however, stays on the Rick as he reaches to brush his friend’s hair out of his face.

”Someone’s gotta,” he counters.

”You could be spendin’ your time out there,” Rick presses. Shane shushes him softly, fingers combing through tangled hair and carefully massaging Rick’s scalp.

”Out there’s covered. I got ‘em all busy; plenty of work for ‘em to do while you rest up.”

”Shane——”

”Shh, Rick.” His hand slips to the other’s shoulders, squeezing gently before slipping to his back. Urged by Shane’s touches, Rick rolls to his side, settling against the lumpy borrowed mattress of the third home they’d taken in as many weeks. Shane’s hand moves carefully up and down Rick’s spine. “Easy now. Just take it easy.” As Rick slowly relaxes, Shane’s voice grows softer. “Shh, I’ve got you. Relax, now. Rest. Ain’t gonna get better if you don’t rest.” Soon, Rick’s labored breathing is the only sound in the room. Shane’s hand stills, settling just between Rick’s shoulder blades. He watches, thinking that his friend has fallen asleep until he murmurs something against the pillow.

“Shane?”

”Go to sleep, now.”

Another beat of silence before Rick says, “Thank you.”

A small smile tugs at the corners of Shane’s mouth. Loose curls are brushed gently out of Rick’s face and tucked carefully behind his ear. His lips brush over the other’s temple, the slightest of kisses ghosted over his skin. He lets his thumb brush over the spot as he straightens his back. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
